Vote
by catniphawthorne
Summary: It all came down to a choice, who will get the cure? Nine vampires gather to decide; bonds are made, friendships are broken and relationships will blossom. KC.KB.SE.EK.DR.


a/n; thought up this idea a few weeks ago and wanted to finish coursework before giving it a go. hopefully you can enjoy the idea I'm setting up, I intended it to be a one shot but idek whether it's a one shot or to carry on; please let me know, I would love some opinions on whether to make this a multific! as always enjoy :3 song recommendations; whacha say, jason derulo acoustic version and back to black, amy winehouse.

* * *

'So we vote'

That's all it came down to a choice. Picking a side would determine the future of someone in the circle of nine, nine vampires gathered to play with fate and mess around with forces beyond them; they had all agreed only vampires should choose; Bonnie, Matt, April, they couldn't imagine the future this person would hold, they even agreed, they had no place to vote on this issue, an issue that would change a life.

So there they sat the sun blazing down on the Mikaelson mansion, the nine vampires gathered around the dining room table to decide, and yet the group was already split. Already a divide was clear between the Originals on the right, and the MF gang on the left; though this was the fairest way it was the most likely to end in chaos and pain.

Klaus sat at the head of the table, the small box of the cure held lightly in his hands; no one was fool enough to try and grab it from him, no one stupid enough to take on the Original Hybrid.

Rebekah sat on his right, her blonde hair shining brightly from the sun s rays; her expression was drenched with nervousness, it was obvious what she wanted, what she craved.

Elijah sat next to his sister, he looked composed and calm as he often did, and his only weakness sat on his right; his hand held in hers.

Katherine, his weakness was down the line; her eyes smart and confident, having given Klaus the cure and thus winning her freedom, she was keen to vote on the subject.

On Klaus's left sat Damon, his eyes drifting over the inhabitants at the table, only refusing to look at Stefan and Elena's clasped hands, his own clenched in fists.

Next to him sat Stefan, his patient eyes taking in the situation, though constantly flickering back to his love.

Elena's hands gripped Stefan s on the right, she had a similar expression to Rebekah now the sire bond had been broken, and her humanity turned back on, it was clear she was desperate for the cure.

Tyler sat next to Elena; he looked weirdly bored; it was clear he was here for show, only to get back at Klaus, get his revenge.

Opposite Klaus sat Caroline, the adoration in her eyes directed at the wrong person as she too took in the situation, her teeth having already found her lips.

"That we do" Stefan spoke the words in response to Klaus as the nervousness in the room heightened, and the tension was thicker than steel, the atmosphere was cold to say the least.

"We all know who wants the cure, Rebekah wishes to live as a human, die as a human and live the life that was stolen from her at such a young age. Elena wishes the same, only she wants the cure to thrive as a human, vampirism too much for her, too much to handle" Elijah spoke the words, he had no bias against Elena and could talk with a calmness that failed the others. "So let us vote, one by one across the table to see who deserves the cure; this is the fairest way we could imagine, and then finally the cure will be taken care of, it will be over

"So, let us begin

_Damon spoke first_, the obvious answer spilling from his lips "Elena deserves the cure, seeing as the alternative fucking option put her in this position" He sent a piercing glare at Rebekah then, the hate in his eyes clear.

_Rebekah was next_, in retaliation to Damon. "I want the cure, Elena hasn't lived a year as a vampire, I've lived a thousand, it s only fair I take it, I fucking deserve this

_Stefan piped up next_, again his answer predictable. "Elena needs the cure, vampirism wasn't meant for her, she needs her humanity more than Rebekah does

_Next Elijah_ "Rebekah deserves the cure, vampirism wasn't meant for any of us, least of all her" That sent everyone looking down, few vampires would refuse the cure, and those that would could be considered crazy.

_Elena ignored the glares of Rebekah and spoke next_ "I want the cure, I can't live this life, I can't, and I know it s selfish but Elijah is right I can t handle being a vampire Already her emotions were taking over, as tears misted in her eyes.

_Katherine spoke next_, her hate for Elena and love for Elijah fueling her answer. "Rebekah deserves the cure, she's lost everything to becoming a vampire, though haven't we all, she wants this, so fucking give it to her

Awkward silence fell for a moment before _Tyler was brave enough to break it_ "Elena deserves the cure; she can't live this life, the life of a god damn fucking monster, it s not right to make her

The power in the room took a noticeable shift as_ Klaus spoke his view._ "I want Rebekah to have the cure, I want my little sister to be happy" At that Rebekah shot him a dazzling smile; he had earned his forgiveness by supporting her.

One person was left to speak, and with that the left side of the room looked confident, however so did Rebekah; a secret hidden in her eyes that she knew the outcome of the next decision, Klaus too looked smug, and at that Stefan confused.

_Caroline was the last to vote_, her eyes filled with sorrow as she glanced across at an expectant Stefan, a smiling Elena; for a moment she was torn, considering her decision before her eyes met his, and she knew her choice had been made long ago; she couldn t betray him.

...

"I want Rebekah to have the cure, I love her as though a sister, and she deserves to be happy. My alliance is with the Originals"

Then the fucking chaos erupted.

* * *

DUM DUM DUM.  
Idek if I'm going to continue this but yeah hopefully you liked the idea I was going with, tell me in a review if you want me to carry on. fuck,

tvd is getting intense isn't it?

anyways please check out my other tvd fics and such.

andas always please review m'lovelies.


End file.
